Bad
Bad is a song originally sung by Michaek Jackson from his Bad album and was performed by Artie, Santana, Blaine, and Sebastian with the New Directions and The Warblers in the episode Michael, the eleventh episode of the third season. Bad is sung second in the Michael Jackson tribute episode on Glee and was performed in an underground parking lot. The sing-off took place because Blaine suggested it in the Glee Club's assignment of the week "What Would Michael Jackson Do?", or 'WWMJD'. This was the way the New Directions decided to show the Warblers a piece of their mind, since they copied New Directions' idea for Regionals. After the song, Blaine gets slushied by Sebastian who added rock salt into the beverage, causing Blaine to have an eye injury. Lyrics Artie: Your butt is mine Gonna take you right Just show your face In broad daylight I'm telling you On how I feel Gonna hurt your mind Don't shoot to kill Come on, come on, Lay it on me all right... Sebastian: I'm giving you On a count of three To show your stuff Or let it be I'm telling you To watch your mouth I know your game What you're about Blaine: But they say the sky's the limit And to me that's really true But my friends, you have seen nothing Just wait 'til I get though Santana with The Warblers and New Directions: Because I'm bad, I'm bad Come on (The Warblers & New Directions: Bad, bad, really, bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad You know it (The Warblers & New Directions: Bad, bad, really, bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad Come on, you know (The Warblers & New Directions: Bad, bad, really, really bad) And the whole world has to Answer right now (The Warblers & New Directions: And the whole world has to Answer right now) Just to tell you once again (The Warblers & New Directions: Just to tell you once again) Who's bad Sebastian: The word is out You're doin' wrong Gonna lock you up, Before too long Artie and Blaine: Your lyin' eyes Gonna take you right Artie: So listen up Artie and Blaine: Don't make a fight Artie and Santana: Your talk is cheap, You're not a man You're throwin' stones To hide your hands Blaine: But they say the sky's the limit And to me that's really true But my friends, you have seen nothing Just wait 'til I get through Santana with The Warblers and New Directions: Because I'm bad, I'm bad Come on (The Warblers & New Directions: Bad, bad, really, bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad You know it (The Warblers & New Directions: Bad, bad, really, bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad Come on, you know (The Warblers & New Directions: Bad, bad, really, really bad) And the whole world has to Answer right now (The Warblers & New Directions: And the whole world has to Answer right now) Just to tell you once again (The Warblers & New Directions: Just to tell you once again) Who's bad (Artie harmonizing) (Blaine and Sebastian harmonizing) (Artie and Santana harmonizing) Blaine: We can change the world tomorrow This could be a better place If you don't like what I'm sayin' Then won't you slap my face Santana (New Directions & The Warblers): (With Blaine: Because I'm bad), I'm bad- Come on (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad- You know it (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad- Come on, you know (Bad, bad, really, really bad) Woo! Woo! Woo! (And the whole world has To answer right now Just to tell you once again) You know I'm bad, I'm bad- You know it (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know I'm bad, you know, woo! (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad You know it, you know (Bad, bad, really, really bad) And the whole world has to Answer right now (And the whole world has to Answer right now) Just to tell you once again (Just to tell you once again) Who's bad? Trivia *The scene is based on the original song's music video, also locating in a parking lot. Charts Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Sebastian Smythe Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams